


Muffins x Scoops Drabbles 2: Electric Booglaoo (FINISHED)

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: 10th drabble is kinda edgy, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ear Stroking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Kissing, Monsters Inc. (Movies) References, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pinky Is a Little Shit, Public Display of Affection, Scoops Needs a Hug, So many tags, Sobbing, Song: Can't Fight This Feeling, Songfic, Surprise Kissing, Weird Al references, all of the swetiepies are smart except for pinky and slim, i mean you know when your in trouble when a public draft has more views then your sequel, it's 2 in the morning i waited until ao3 went back up to edit the tags bruh, minor whump elements, scoops is overly attached to both muffins and her own hat, scoops really hates modern pbs kids, this really isn't as good as the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: nobody asked for this but since the first one got too big for it's own good i'm making a sequel2/10/20 UPDATE: i have added inspirations for this one as well. for now they will be the same as the first 2 "inspirations" from the first one until i remember more inspirations2/17/20 UPDATE: I said that I was gonna do something for Scoops' and Muffins' backstories, but those might be part of a completely new series of drabbles documenting the backstories behind various sweetipies (excluding Adorabat because everyone and their cat has made backstories for her) so stay tuned3/4/20 UPDATE: This ship seriously needs a proper name
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops
Kudos: 3





	1. something i have no idea how to name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Artsy's Gunoa Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/552835) by SimonDiamondDoll. 
  * Inspired by [Interview with a Bounty Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101672) by [LoudestWhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudestWhisper/pseuds/LoudestWhisper). 



> i felt like i should stop the first one at 16 drabbles, but i still have some ideas, so enjoy this one while it lasts
> 
> (IGNORE THIS PART BECAUSE FEBRUARY IS OVER) also, i just wanna say that this NOT part of the "maomaosmother 2020 valentines day" event. i just so happened to make this right around the time 2 other drabble compilations part of the event were posted, so i just wanna put this out here to avoid people confusing this as part of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was on Neo Cities for 10 minutes trying to find a better way to start this damn thing and came up with this. It's 11 PM please send help

As Scoops finished her shower, she got dressed and left the bathroom only to discover Muffins immediately grabbing her and taking her outside.

"Where are we going?"

"To the store because we're out of some stuff!"

"Well for starters, we're out of Coke!"

They proceeded to buy the following: Coke, batteries, toilet paper, flour, eggs, bread, sugar, and lunch meat.

after checking out they went back home. After putting everything they bought up, they proceeded to go to the couch and watch random shit for the next 3 hours.

They ended up cuddling on the couch for 4 hours instead.

When they finished cuddling, just before Muffins went to do baking for her customers, Scoops kissed her.

"Just wanted to make sure you remembered who your most loyal customer was."

Muffins became red and flustered. "Hehehe.... I'm gonna go get started now. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Noted."

Scoops then got back onto the couch, turned on PBS Kids (Which she still watches despite being 19), and relaxed.

"I wonder if Between the Lions is next.... That show used to scare the shit out of me when i was 4.... No wonder i didn't enter it's universe in that one dream i had last week...... Heh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Kirk Douglas (1916 - 2020)
> 
> Scoops is not canonically 19, that's just how old I think she is
> 
> And yes, 4 year old me was actually scared of Between the Lions. Specifically that puppet that sang about his "Smarty Pants" and the very fact i could to be stranded on a cliff myself one day


	2. something i have no idea how to name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was originally supposed to start the thing, but I changed it to be the second one because I felt it was pretty damn rushed and also made no sense (But then again, I was inspired to make this ship from 2 nonsensical ships)

"How was your day? You don't look too good...."

"I passed out during a report and didn't wake up until 8 PM. I don't know how much i missed."

Muffins then walked Scoops to the bedroom. "I think you need some sleep. You look really tired...." Scoops put her hat on the bedpost and hopped into bed, hoping to finally catch some Z's. "I'll be back in a few."

-4 HOURS LATER-

Muffins came back upstairs to discover that Scoops was still awake.

"W-why are you still awake?"

"I-I'm too scared to take Ambien again after what happened last time..."

Muffins then got into bed and then stared stroking Scoops' ears to help get her asleep, while also helping get Muffins to sleep. Scoops eventually had enough, so she turned around and kissed Muffins, before finally falling asleep. Muffins fell asleep (While hugging Scoops) 310 minutes later.

-THE NEXT DAY-

After waking up, the pair is gettign ready for their day.

"I'm still kinda tired. You think I should still go to work?"

"Your call!"

"Alright!"

She didn't fall asleep on the job again that day.


	3. Tunnel of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our pair decides to go into Farmer Bun's tunnel of love at the fair, and it's pretty clear that Bun doesn't know why it's called a "tunnel of love"
> 
> (This is not a reference to the SpongeBob episode "Tunnel of Glove". If it was, Pinky would be messing with levers causing the tunnel to screw up, but this takes place while Pinky was in jail for attacking Scoops in "Pinky Goes Too Far")

"Ayup! Step right here for the Tunnel of Love!"

"Muffins, we gotta ride this! We can kiss without anyone noticing!"

They gave Bun 3 tickets to go into the ride, then the went into the cart.

"It's kinda dark...."

"These types of rides are supposed to be dark...."

Throughout the ride, Muffins and Scoops cuddled each-other and also kissed. 

"Quick! We're approaching the end! We need to kiss one more time!!!'

As the cart left the tunnel, it was revealed that Muffins and Scoops were still kissing the whole time, and that the former was wearing the latter's hat. Farmer Bun was waiting at the end of the tunnel for their cart to come out, and of course had a reaction.

"HOLY MOLY! I didn't think you 2 actually still kissed in public, ayup!"

The pair moved out of their kissing position and noticed Bun, still looking in shock and awe. Both were red and flustered. Scoops then said "Uhm..... It's called a "Tunnel of Love" for a reason." while Muffins said "We still do, but we try to make it so that no one notices." Ol' Blue then walked over with cotton candy in hand and said "Wow. You made a Tunnel of Love despite not knowing why it's called that?"

-1 HOUR LATER-

As they left the fair with a giant ass teddy bear in tow, Scoops was so exhausted that Muffins had to drive back home. As soon as they got back, Scoops immediately went to bed, sleeping while cuddling the arm of said teddy bear.

"Note to self: Do not eat 3 fried Twinkies in a row."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next fic (outside of this) will probably be a parody of some..... Ehhh... Bizarre Mao Mao comics I've been seeing going around on Deviant Art


	4. the first sentence in the summary is the title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoops is reporting live somewhere when something terrible happens. IDK why i'm making another one of these, but warning for Scoops crying and an implied character death (Though the character is question is a redshirt who may seem like he had it coming when he was just confused)
> 
> (This is not an excuse for me to make another fic or drabble where Scoops cries, though i am gonna use some prompts for that kind of fic in it. Also this takes place way before my 2 whump fics so Slim still hasn't been arrested with a file up his ass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, i have a quick announcement: On the 14th, I may or may not (As i don't know what AO3's policy on publishing remakes of your own work is) publish an extended, alternate version of "Valentines date" from the first drabble compilation. Some of the things I will add will be changes to the trailers that Pinky badmouthed (As it seems like a trailer for the new Clifford movie might (and probably will) be attached to Sonic instead of Top Gun Mav. according to a tweet by @pbsoutofcontext featuring what appears to be a teaser poster for it, and also because of the recent droppings (No pun intended) of trailers for Minions 2 (Ugh) and Fast and Furious 9), the addition of an appearance by Jenny (Scoops' sister) and some more plot additions. It will be separate from this one and will be it's own fanfic, and I will start working on it once i finish this drabble. Also, if I decide against publishing it at 12 AM CT, it might be delayed because I'm going to Sky Zone on the 14th as well

"We're live here at the Town Square! Here we have Sam the Seagull! What are your thoughts on-"

Just then, the seagull grabbed Scoops by her blazer, and said the following:

"Did I ask you to speak? No, I didn't."

Then, the seagull kicked Scoops in the leg causing her to collapse onto the ground.

"I just wanted to interview you! You didn't need to kick me in the damn leg!"

Just seconds later, as the seagull walked away, Slim Pigguns ran him over, knocking the seagull into the sky the process, causing him to fall into a nearby building. Scoops had never witnessed someone getting ran over while reporting the news, and thoguht for sure that the seagull was killed. Not only was she startled, but she almost cried because she was just trying to interview him as he seemed like an out-of-towner (He was actually a sweetiepie from another kingdom trying to find another sweetiepie seagull, and thought that Scoops was interrupting him) and wanted to know if he was familiar with Pure Heart.

As she got up and put her hat back on, she turned to the camera and said: "Gary, GET THIS SHIT OFF THE AIR."

Gary just stared at her while still recording.

"GARY! I SAID GET THIS SHIT OFF THE AIR!" Scoops screamed as she slowly started sobbing. 

"Not unt-"

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN CAMER-"

"KFAD TV apologizes for this interruption. Unfortunately, a technical problem prevents us continuing our scheduled program for the moment. In the meantime, we bring you a brief, alternative program." And then a rerun of "Castle" started.

-20 MINUTES LATER-

Scoops didn't get fired for her meltdown, but Gary was put on a 3 day leave for being ignorant. Chester Nutz is taking his place at this time. Slim is also in jail for a week.

As Scoops got home, she saw Muffins sitting on the couch like usual.

Muffins didn't say anything. She just stared at Scoops with a deadpan expression.

"Why aren't you asking me how my day was?"

"Uhm, were you fired?"

"No..... Wait a sec, you saw the report?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry that shit happened." She then hugged her.

Tears began welling in Scoops' eyes again. Not only did she witness someone presumably DYING but her girlfriend did too. Nearly all of the kingdom had seen it happen. She ended up crying as Muffins continued to hug her, and then Muffins kissed her as she released Scoops from the hug, calming her down as she sat down next to her partner, though she still had tears in her eyes.

If only she stopped the seagull from walking away and tried to tell him that she only wanted to interview him.........

The seagull was later found out to be okay, and he apologized to Scoops a few hours later for confusing her for a someone like a Cox salesperson annoying other people at Wall-Mart.

"It's fine! But for future reference, don't dropkick people when they're trying to be nice to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None ATM


	5. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: REALLY CHEESY) First attempt at a songfic sung from Scoops' perspective. Song is "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon (Coincidentally was in Horton Hears a Who AKA the first movie I ever saw in theaters. I gloom about that fact a lot lol)
> 
> Takes place from 1 day before Scoops moved in to 3 days after she moved in
> 
> Please read "Moving In" from the first drabble compilation to fully understand the first half
> 
> EDIT: THIS DRABBLE ISN'T EVEN THAT GOOD WHY WOULD YOU WAIT TILL I MADE THIS TO GIVE KUDOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own the song

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet, I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear_

Electrune 2019.

As Scoops walked into her friend's house for the first time since New Years Eve 2018 with various boxes of her stuff, she heard a familiar voice echo throughout her new living room.

"I've been expecting you."

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

-3 DAYS LATER-

As Scoops tucked herself into bed, Muffins immediately started stroking her ears. After 10 minutes, Scoops decided she had enough and turned around to face Muffins. Knowing they've been more then just friends since the night before the night before the night before this one, Muffins grabbed Scoops close and dragged her into a really long kiss.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
BFF, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

"Goodnight, Sugar Plum."

"You too, Muffs."

Just then, Scoops' phone rang.

"Jenny, if this is another prank call then I swear I will block your number."

".....I just wanted to know if you're still doing fine."

"Yeah, I'm fine. My new..... Uhm..... Roommate is doing fine too. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to make sure you still got everything out of your old house."

"I have."

"Okay. Goodnight!" She hangs up.

Muffins proceeded to ask "Why did you simply call me your roommate?"

Scoops answered "Because i'm not really ready to show the world that we're in love yet........"

"Okay.... But just remember: You can't hold out forever, and there is no reason for your fears of making our love public to the world."

"Noted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Electrune" is the Mao Mao universe's version of "June" and is named for electricty. Not canon though. Parker, please tell us if the MM universe has different names for months like they do days or not


	6. The Torbaclaun Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the Torbaclaun incident, Scoops is called in to report about it. Lets just say she gets little bit too mad
> 
> This takes place about a month before Scoops and Muffins publicly admitted they were in a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 1: Even though the first drabble in the first drabble compilation takes place 3 days before Muffins confessed she was in love with Scoops but mentions the Torbaclaun incident, I felt like making this  
> NOTE 2: This takes place in an alternate universe where the sweetiepies (The ones in Pure Heart Valley, as in this alternate universe there are also more sweetiepie villages but those villages already had a sheriff's dpt) became smarter and smarter after "Popularity Conquest" (Which took place a month after the Sheriff's Dpt.'s 2016 formation in my AU, yes Snugglemagne still said "That's over!" in response to that one costume) and realized their mistakes, so the sweetipies' fetish for garbage fires and fire in general had died down by the time the Torbaclaun incident happened around Halloween 2019 (Or Harvestween if you want lol) in my AU (Also meaning that Bun didn't take the aerocycle on a joyride causing the shit to start to begin with. This time it just started for no real reason)
> 
> wow these notes are long

"This is Scoops live at where the Tree got chopped!"

She knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I was there when I saw the Tree get chopped down by Mao Mao. Me and my BFF Muffins were there and we just left, but little did we know it was spawn an entire riot causing several of the trees to get chopped down." Scoops continued, trying not to revert to her natural speaking voice and trying to remain with her news reporter voice. "Also many other things were vandalized, such as this stand for selling Torbaclaun flutes, which were actually rusty old pipes."

Scoops walked over to Farmer Bun, one of the witnesses.

"Ayup, I was just sitting here trying to sell some carrots when multiple sweetiepies ravaged my stand! Also, the only sweetiepie I recognized when that happened was that Mole guy who delivers the mail. I think the other sweetiepies who attacked were ones that moved in from other sweetiepie villages, ayup."

As the view of the camera went back to Scoops, she reported the following:

"There was only one death caused: The victim was an orange otter named "Anthtoney", I hope I'm pronouncing that name right, who apparently was the sweetiepie who started the riot. Calls say he got ran over by a mail truck, surprisingly not driven by Mr. Pigguns."

A video appeared on the side of the screen. It was an amateur video. Scoops really hates amateurs so she gulped before talking again.

"This video show the very moment one of the trees got chopped down."

Scoops suddenly switched to her natural speaking voice and scowled.

"AND IT WAS SENT IN BY A DAMN AMATEUR! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL THAT I NO LONGER ACCEPT AMATEUR RECORD-"

"We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by!" was said by an unknown sweetiepie over a test screen as "Spanish Flea" began playing.

-SEVERAL MINUTES LATER-

As she walked back into her house, she noticed Muffins was just staring at her with a deadpan expression again. She sat down next to her on the couch and said the following:

"I've had so many outbursts on live TV that my boss has given up and still lets me report, so i'm not fired."

Muffins then kissed her on the cheek and said the following:

"I already knew that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scoops' natural speaking voice in this AU is the same one that was used in Popularity Conquest when she said "SAY, HE ISN'T THE MEANIE FROM EARLIER!" (I actually had to rewatch that scene like 5 times to make sure that's what she said, thank god i got new earbuds today). I'm just mentioning this because it seems like every time Scoops talks her voice is different and I need her to have a natural speaking voice so you don't keep having to read her non-news report lines in different voices (This applies to the first drabble compilation too)
> 
> Somewhat related: Please tell me you're reading the "-MINUTES/HOURS/DAYS LATER-" things in the French narrator's voice


	7. Why Scoops Hated Pinky to Begin With (i suck at titles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd rather not describe this one so fast, but this was inspired by a Loud House fic I found on Deviant Art a long time ago. Forgot the name of it tho
> 
> Also, this could probably work as a stand alone fic but i don't wanna clog the Mao Mao F/F up

"I'm glad I finally got it off my chest..."

The day before, Scoops had finally admitted that she was in a relationship with Muffins. The pair was sitting on a bench in the park while holding hands to make sure everyone knew she wasn't joking when finishing the news that day. Just then, Pinky walked over.

"LOOK! IT'S THE BITCH WHO BROKE MY HEART ON LIVE TELEVISION!"

Scoops and Muffins just stared.

".......You never said you were in love with me."

"YOU CALLED ME "YOUR VERY OWN" DURING THE NEWS REPORT WHERE I GOT STOMPED ON BY ULTRACLOPS!"

"Sugar Plum, maybe we should just mov-"

Scoops scowled. "I said "OUR very own", not "My very own", dumbass! Besides, you were fired like 3 days after that report!"

"OH YEAH, BITCH!?"

Just then, the rhino grabbed Scoops' hat, put it on, and then began mocking her.

"HI! MY NAMES SCOOPS! I'M A GAY PERSON WHO KISSES A RODENT 247!"

Scoops became even more pissed off, and as she became flustered, she grabbed her hat, but Pinky wanted it, leading to an all-out tug-of-war round.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!"

"IT'S MINE NOW!"

"YOU ALWAYS STEAL PEOPLES SHIT AND GET AWAY WITH IT! THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE REASONS WHY YOU'RE BANNED FROM NEARLY EVERY ESTABLISHMENT IN THE VALLEY!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT THIS HAT!"

"THIS HAT WAS A GIFT FROM MY FATHER THAT I GOT ON MY 10TH BIRTHDAY! STOP TRYING TO KEEP IT AS YOURS, YOU PILE OF INSECT SHIT!"

"EVERYTHING I GRAB IS MINE!"

"OH YEAH?! WELL SOON I MIGHT JUS-"

Just then, the ripping of fabric was heard as Scoops fell onto her back and Pinky was launched into a tree. Scoops quickly got back up, put her hat back on (not knowing what just happened to it), and looked over to a dizzy Pinky sitting underneath the tree's branches. "Now you know what happens when you steal from ME, you dipshit."

Suddenly, she saw what appeared to be half of her hat laying on the ground. Her eyes widened and her pupils shrank in shock as she finally realized what the fabric ripping sound came from.

"MY HAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As she held both of the halves in her hooves, she began sobbing. "This was not only a gift from my father..... but the last time i ever saw him....."

Pinky stopped being dizzy and noticed this. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GE-" He was cut off by an apple falling out of the tree, but wasn't knocked unconscious. Various sweetiepies were yelling at him.

"Come on Sugar Plum, lets just get to the car." As Muffins carried Scoops over her shoulder, the former quickly turned her head around to Pinky, scowling at him and giving him the middle finger.

As the got into the car, Scoops was still sobbing as she looked down at what remained of her last gift from her father. Muffins then drove away from the park and somewhere else, but it wasn't their house.

"Muffs, this isn't our house!"

"It's my sister's tailor shop...."

Scoops stopped sobbing. They walked in to meet a light red-furred mouse sitting at the counter.

"Welcome to Mitzi's Fashion Stylist- Muffins? What brings you here? And is that the donkey from the news?"

"Uhm......" She place both halves of her partner's hat on the counter. "And yes Mitzi, that's the donkey from the news. Last night she announced that she was in love with me..."

"He's a girl?"

Scoops blushed. "I'm used to that."

"Your hat will be fixed in about 10 minutes. Nothing a few stitches can't fix. Waiting room is this way!"

-10 MINUTES LATER-

"Your hat is fixed!"

"Thanks! Also, are you sure you stitched it back together? I don't see any stitches!"

"I have a special method!"

Scoops put her hat back on as Muffins let her sister know that she would probably be back soon if something like this happened again.

"Also, before we leave, one more thing." Muffins then kissed Scoops. "There Sis, now you know that we're actually in love."

"Nice."

-MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE PARK......-

The sweetiepies are still pissed.

"OH COME ON! IT'S JUST A HAT! THERE'S PROBABLY MORE LI-" Pinky got clonked in the head by an apple, this time knocking him unconscious. He was later arrested for vandalism, attempted theft, disturbance of the peace, and 2 reported house invasions that happened 3 hours before he went to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case if you're wondering how the hell a donkey managed to launch a rhino into a tree just by tugging on a hat, or how an apple can knock you unconscious (Obviously referencing Barnyard), ever heard of cartoon logic?
> 
> Sorry for overusing cliches, I was constantly looking on TV Tropes as I wrote this (Speaking of which, am I gonna end up on the Fanfic Recs page for Mao Mao?)
> 
> Scoops didn't mention these events in "Pinky Goes Too Far" as she had already gotten over it


	8. Muffins and Scoops go to the drive thru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK how to describe this one

"Welcome to Arby's, what do you want today?"

"Okay, first off, can you not yell so loudly into the mic? You're reminding me of the Taco Beuno guy I met when i was 8! Second off, we'll take 2 classic roast beef sandwiches, 2 medium curly fries, and 2 large Mountain Dews."

"......Is Mellow Yellow OK?"

Scoops paused.

".....That's a first. Also, yes, Mellow Yellow is OK."

They then drove to the next window. Muffins proceeded to turn on the radio. "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven was playing.

"....They STILL play this damn song on the radio?" Scoops then turned it off.

She was starting to feel weird. Right behind her was a Volvo with it's brights on and in front of her was a Honda Civic with 10 "Baby on Board" signs and a bumper sticker reading "Proud Antivaxxer". "I don't know why, but this is like people replying to gimmick Twitter accounts with unrelated memes stolen from Reddit or sometimes screencaps from their favorite movie...."

She then turned to the next window.

"That will be 20 dollars."

Scoops gave the cashier a 20 dollar bill then headed to the pick up window.

Just before she headed there, Muffins asked a question.

"......Was going to Arby's tonight really the brightest idea?"

"Good question. The answer is NO."

As they arrived to the window, they saw a sheep with a nametag reading "Hello, my name is Eugene" hand them their bag.

"Excuse me sir, can we also have Horsey Sauce?"

He just stared.

".....What was that again?"

"We need Horsey Sauce!" the pair said in unison.

"Right!'

He handed them the bag, the drinks and the Horsey Sauce, and then they drove home.

As soon as they got home, Scoops realized something.

"THEY FORGOT THE FRICKING..... receipt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, someone actually yelled into the drive thru mic at Taco Beuno once. IDK if it was part of a marketing campaign or not
> 
> I should also mention that in this alternate universe, the sweetipies' cars don't look exactly like them (Except for Pinky and Slim's cars obviously)


	9. Muffins and Scoops Watch TV or some shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/554097782902882306/556653197955956786/bruh.gif

Scoops and Muffins are just spending another day watching PBS Kids like it's 2007.

"Funding for Curious George provided by!"

"When these funding plugs are over I'm changing the channel to MTV."

Just then, the first funding plug started.

"Chuck E. Cheese! It's cool to learn, share the fun and grow. And cool to play it smart! Let's share the fun, everyone! We're glad to platy our part! Chuck E Cheese proudly supports PBS Kids television, where a kid can be a kid!" As this was said, the Chuck E Cheese logo turned into a smile.

Scoops said "Why was I sacred of that when I was 7?"

many other funding plugs appeared.

"Did you know that sunlight travels 93 million miles to ripen and dry the fruits we need to grow strong and healthy bodies? I thought you'd be curious about that! Sun Maid proudly supports PBS Kids!"

"711. ANYONE can explore the pages of a book!"

"And contributions to your PBS station from viewers like YOU! THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome! Now onto channel 42!"

A commercial started.

"PANASONIC BLU RAY 99 DOLLARS HHHHHHHHGREGG" then the TV shut itself off.

Muffins just stared. "I guess the TV wants us to buy a new Blu Ray player?"

Scoops responded "Uhm maybe it shut itself off for some reason. I'm gonna go turn it back on."

When it was turned on, this was the first thing that played:

"Mr. Peanut. He spent his life bringing people TOGETHER!"

Scoops changed the TV's input to the PS3.

"Let's just watch my childhood Max & Ruby DVDs because our DVR clearly doesn't want us watching it."

Muffins responded "OK then......."

Scoops completely forgot that her childhood M&R DVDs all had the same Backyardagains trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously need more ideas at this point, but my next drabble will probably be more about Muffins' and Scoops' backstories
> 
> Also yes I used to be a VaVr contributor 
> 
> Sorry for using the word "responded" in nearly all of my fics and drabbles


	10. The Dark Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoops tells Muffins her backstory.......... (Warning for major character death and some crying. This also switches to Scoops' POV during the flashbacks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flashbacks take place in 2010 while the drabble itself takes place in 2019

It's been a week since that fiasco with Pinky.

He's still in jail.

Muffins and Scoops are still together.

They're currently at their house.

But Scoops has been sitting by herself iN the living room for the past 10 minutes. Muffins walked over to see what was wrong. "A-are you still upset about what Pinky did to your hat?" "We got it fixed....." "But...... you said it was your last gift from your father...."

"I don't want to talk about it...... it's too personal. But since you're my girlfriend......."

-FLASHBACK TO BRAY 2010-

I had just turned 10 years old. My normal clothes were just a blue shirt and a pink shirt. It was Bray 20th: My birthday. my party was pretty small (I was kinda scared of being around too many people) and we didn't really invite anyone. After finishing my pizza and 3 slices of my cake it was time to open up presents.

My sister's gifts were 2 gift cards for her theater (when she was still working the projection booths). "One for Shrek 4 and one for Toy Story 3."

My mom's gifts were a Toys R Us gift card and Eye Pet for the PS3, though i spent the rest of the night playing Mario Kart Wii with my sister, who was 13-14 at the time.

And my dad's gift ......... was the hat he wore every time he reported on TV. He previously announced 2 weeks prior to my birthday that he was retiring from both the TV news and the newspaper, and his legal name was "Scoops Sr.", possibly meaning that I was named after him.

"Here, since I retired, you can have my news hat now!"

"Thanks dad! Now I'm closer to becoming a reporter LIKE YOU!"

After that, me and my sister went to go play Mario Kart Wii until we got tired. Midway though our session, dad says he's gonna "go to the store to buy milk". Mom then said "But we already have milk!", but my dad went out anyway.

The following morning, I went downstairs to find that my sister was just sitting there watching "It's a Big Big World" on TV and playing New Super Mario Bros. online VS with one of her school friends. while my mom was doing laundry.

"W-where's dad?"

My sister then said "There's probably some really long lines at the store right now." Just then, my mom received a text from my dad's side grandma, saying "TURN ON THE NEWS RIGHT NOW."

She changed the channel from PBS Kids to Pure Heart News, and that's when my heart SANK.

"Good morning Pure Heart, this is Reporter Bun. We regret to inform that our very own Scoops Sr....... he...... he died. His body was found underneath our radio mast, and his cause of death has not been ruled out yet. He is survived by his wife (Who requests not to be named on live TV) and their 2 daughters, Jenny and Scoops Jr., the latter of which just celebrated her 10th birthday. We at the news are so sorry she has to go through this."

I immediately broke down crying, followed by my mom, then my sister. I didn't realize he was gonna go......... 

To make a long story short, his death was ruled out as a suicide, the funeral was really emotional, and I started studying to become a reporter for both print and TV. When I turned 15 in 2015, I finally achieved my dream.

-END FLASHBACK-

"And..... that's why i'm so emotionally attached to my hat."

Scoops noticed Muffins was hugging her as tight as possible without hurting her again.

"......Muffins?"

"I'm just giving you a hug..... I think you need one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bray is supposed to be the Mao Mao equivalent of the month of May, It's not named for anything tho
> 
> Yes, Reporter Bun and Farmer Bun are the same person
> 
> Since the sweetiepies still didn't know any better, you had to be 13 to get a job in Pure Heart until the 2016 formation of the sheriffs dpt, when it was changed to being 15 (Scoops waited till she turned 15 though because in my AU, she, her family, and Muffins and her family were some of the few sane sweetiepies before the ruby pure heart cracked) (also i accidentally typed "sans" instead of "sane")


	11. Pinky Gets Nae Naed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing with this thingy anymore
> 
> (takes place after pinky and slim were released from jail for their crimes in my 2 part whump series)

"W-why are we dressed like this?"

"He could be anywhere...."

Scoops got convinced that Pinky had broken into their house, and they were wearing makeshift protective gear: Muffins was wearing her oven mitts and a welding mask while Scoops was also wearing oven mitts as well as slippers and a pair of swim goggles (the ones that cover your eyes and your nose), and they were both wielding Nerf swords Just then, a familiar, crappy Danny DeVito voice impression echoed from the downstairs bathroom.

"Be prepared bitches...... I'm already in here......."

"Muffins, get the water spray bottle."

Just then, the rhino barged into the living room. Muffins sprayed him with water, but instead of screaming and running away, HE DRANK IT. Scoops then attacked him with her Nerf sword but he grabbed it and put it in his sack of already stolen goods. "That sword is gonna make a GREAT addition to my collection of stolen crap!"

Scoops then sprayed "Anti Pinky Spray" (Actually Dollar General branded spray on sunscreen) on various parts of the living room as Pinky then walked over to the Switch game collection. Scoops immediately shouted "DON'T TOUCH THOSE YOU STUPID PACHYDERM!", but he went for the copy of Mario Tennis Aces, causing the stack of games to collapse. "DAMN IT! THOSE WERE ALPHABETIZED! It's okay, it's alright...." said Scoops, removing her googles and tossing them aside. "As long as he doesn't come near us, we're gonna be fine."

Just then, Pinky sneezed into Scoops' eyes.

"AAAAAAH!" Scoops then sprayed her eyes with the Anti Pinky Spray. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pinky then had a red-eyed Scoops cornered in the side of the living room, about to "finally" get his hands on her hat. At this point, the only thing Scoops was wearing was her blazer, and her hat was in her hooves, "handing" the hat to the disgusting pink pachyderm.

"Get away from her, you BITCH!"

Just then, Muffins knocked Pinky unconscious with a golf club. Scoops then put her hat back on and said "Thank god it's over! I'm gonna go clean my eyes out now. Maybe I'll also place the crap he stole back where it came from too."

After that, Muffins and Scoops tried to make a bunch of plans to do with Pinky's unconscious body. The latter came up with this idea:

"Using mainly spoons, we dig a tunnel underneath the village and dump his body near the Pure Heart Forrest, so when he wakes up, he wont come back!"

"..................Spoons."

"You know what, lets just turn him in."

-ONE HIKE TO THE SHERIFF'S DPT. LATER...-

"What brings the village's first 2-girl couple here tonight?" said Adorabat.

Mao Mao then said "Pinky did some house invasion again. They brought in his unconscious body on a wagon and dumped it here."

Just then, Pinky woke up in his cell and said the following: "That raccoon is lying! He's not the king!" and then he went back into unconsciousness.

Badgerclops then asked "......Why does his body smell like sunscreen?" Scoops answered "Long story."

-ONE HIKE BACK TO THEIR HOUSE LATER....-

After re-alphabetizing their Switch game collection, Scoops plopped herself into the couch and turned on PBS Kids, which just so happened to be playing their then-new shows "Xavier Riddle" and "Molly of Denali" but in a picture-in-picture format.

"Curious George got cancelled FOR THIS!?" she changed the channel to her own news channel.

"This is Silly Billy! Tonight Pinky has invaded the home of our very own Scoops and her girlfriend Muffins!"

Scoops clapped slowly. "Real mature, boss."

Muffins then chimed in and said "Maybe we should just have dinner now."

"I'll get the McDonald's gift cards I still haven't used."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took this long to put the sheriff's dpt in this one, i just didn't have much ideas
> 
> this is literally just a monsters inc reference with a secret life of pets reference at the end and a reference to aliens randomly placed in, but i just wanted to reference (in my opinion) one of the funniest pixar scenes ever


	12. The Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even midnight stress baking will solve this

"THEY PRE-ORDERED THREE CAKES? SERIOUSLY?"

Muffins has been pacing in the living room for an hour now. It couldn't have been Pinky as he was arrested again and it couldn't be Slim as he was sitting in a padded room in a straight jacket at the mental hospital located in the next town over. Who would pre-order THREE cakes and demand them all to be made on the same day?

Just then, Scoops walked in.

"Hey love, what are you pacing for?"

Muffins sat herself down on the couch. "Uhm.... nothing?" 

"Listen, I know how it feels when someone demands shit on a tight schedule. Sometimes I just have someone else write the articles for the papers."

Muffins turned red. "No wonder we love each other so much."

Scoops sat down next too her partner. "Plus, one time I wrote a paper 3 days in advance and stayed up all night only to have the paper burnt to pieces."

"You've already told me about that."

"I know. I also already told you about when i flipped out on TV when an amateur sent me a video during the Ultraclops fiasco......"

Muffins got off the couch. "I guess I'll get to baking them now."

"WAIT!"

Scoops quickly hugged her then asked the following:

"Can I help?"

"Yes."

-4 HOURS OF BAKING LATER-

"Alright! Here are your cak-"

Muffins couldn't believe who ordered the cakes.

"Ol Blue? Why did you pre-order THREE cakes?"

"Because I need them to give to Todd at his next session."

"Why does Todd, of all sweetiepies in the valley, need three whole cakes!?"

"Because he's still celebrating his birthday every week."

"OK. Just take them. I had to get help from someone with them too....."

Scoops turned red as Muffins pecked her ear.

"Oh yeah, I need to make sure you stopped your so-called midnight stress baking too."

".....So, Todd isn't celebrating his birthday this time?"

"He still is."

Scoops interrupted her GF's and her therapist's conversation to say the following: "Are you the only person who goes to that guy's birthdays?"

Ol Blue answered "Yes, I am."

The pair freezed.

The dog said "Bye." as he walked out the door with the three cakes.

"Well that was random."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None ATM shockingly enough. I just wanted to make a joke about Todd's birthdays after seeing the tweet that Parker made a few days back


	13. Channel Surfing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffins and Scoops can't decide what to watch
> 
> (No, they do not decide on watching PBS Kids at the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be a whumpfic but I have 2 reasons as to why I decided against this:  
> 1: I don't wanna hammer Scoops' butt monkey/woobie hybrid status down your throat more then i already have  
> And 2: I've already made 2 standalone whumpfics as well as 1 drabble in here (The one where Pinky tries to steals Scoops' hat and causes it to get torn in half when he refuses to give it back to her) that could qualify as one
> 
> ON WITH THE DRABBLE!

Scoops has been sitting on the couch for the past 3 minutes trying decide what to watch. Her favorite channel, PBS Kids, is showing nothing but Arthur reruns. Her second favorite channel, Nickelodeon, Was doing their "Worldwide Day of Play", despite it being a rainy day on the first week of Smarch. 

"There's nothing good on! UGH!"

Just then, Muffins walked in and sat down next to Scoops. "What are you doing, love?" "Just trying to find something to watch. Some of these channels are showing NOTHING but weedwacker ads!" After going from MTV to Comedy Central to HBO to Discovery Channel, they finally decided on a channel that's nothing but white noise.

"So..... Why did you want to watch something on TV?"

"Because I was bored. It turns out there's really nothing good on right now."

'Yeah. I wish Nick didn't do the WW Day of Play once a month as well."

"Man, I remember back in 2008 being so scared of George Lopez on Nick at Night that I would scream "MOM CRAP IS ON" and she would change it to either PBS Kids or Disney XD. Though if my older sister was in the room I just changed the TV's input to the Wii or PS3. One night we unlocked all of the characters in Brawl just by having a GameCube memory card with saves for all of the GCN games we owned at the time in the memory card port."

Just then, Muffins' phone rang. It was from a customer waiting for their order. "I'll be down in a bit!" Muffins gave Scoops a quick kiss and said 'I gotta go, Marion really needs her order of cookies!"

-ONE TRANSACTION LATER-

"Sugar Plum, I'm back! Wait, why is the TV off?'

"It switched to another weedwacker commercial."

Muffins got back on the couch anyways, and began cuddling her partner. After all, it was a good night for snuggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I just wanted to maker another thing with a plot that makes no sense but is still cute anyways
> 
> I know that the 247 PBS Kids channel didn't exist until 2017, but this is my AU
> 
> Cartoon Network doesn't exist here to avoid purposeful fourth wall torture (Most of CN's shows do exist on this AU's Nick and Disney XD/Channel tho, and the [as] shows exist on Comedy Central as well)
> 
> Smarch is the MM universe's version of March (Still not cannon tho), and given the mention of "Onward" in "Near Death", this should take place 2-3 days after the 2-part whump thing, since IRL Onward comes out (Or came out if your reading this after February) on March 6th


	14. What happened when they saw Onward after the 2 part whump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, you're prolly gonna need a recap:  
> Part 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432039  
> Part 2: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550020
> 
> Second off, this is not a rehash of "Valentines Date". I am NOT that lazy to reuse another one of my drabbles for a new plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating this for a while i kinda lost interest for a bit
> 
> also i know the movie isn't even out yet (comes out in 4 days as i'm typing this), but i originally wrote my first theater fic/drabble like a month before the movie they saw came out so fr1ick the popo

"Scoops? Are you ready yet?"

"Almost! Just putting on my ACE bandage!'

".....What for?"

"To hide my stitched wound."

"Oh."

Once they arrived to the theater, they used the tickets and the coupons and made their way to the seats. One the trailers started, the pair thought that all the trailers looks good, ESPECIALLY Connected, Spongebob Sponge on the Run, Scoob, and Soul. the only trailer they thought was bad was the trailer for Minions 2, which they had already seen when they saw Sonic, and was actually the only trailer they agreed with Pinky on.

Meanwhile, during the policy trailer before the movie started, it appeared that Chester Nutz had arrived late, but just in time for The Simpsons short at the beginning. "Huh, I didn't know Pixar is making The Simpsons now." "Hey chestnut dude, I did my research before we got here, heh."

-2 HOURS LATER-

"My eyes are still red from crying...... I've had a rough day, but the movie was awesome!"

"I've had a really rough day too, but I'm surprised it didn't trigger my PTSD...."

They then stopped in Jenny's office.

"So how was the movie?"

"It was good! My arm is doing fine by the way."

Muffins put her arm on Scoops' back. "She also got her ears stroked a lot during the trailers." She then winked.

"Muffins!"

"Little Sis, your girlfriend is awesome."

"......Are you referencing the Robert Downey Jr. meme?"

"Perhaps....."

"It's getting pretty late, we're gonna leave now. See you when another good movie comes out!"

When they went back home, Scoops decided to rest because her arm still kinda hurt, though not as much as it did when it got stabbed by you-know-who earlier that day. Muffins was also up there watching her and making sure she was still doing OK.

"Don't worry, you're finally safe now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short again
> 
> Before I point out side notes about the drabble itself, should I make a Tumblr side-blog or something where you can send fanart/drabbles/other shit for Muffins x Scoops? I highly doubt anyone will comment their thoughts (The only comment on any of my MxS works not from me is this: https://i.ibb.co/prSTqSB/Screenshot-from-2020-03-03-14-59-44.png), but I'd just like to make sure before I do, so if you want to, leave your thoughts in the comments (Unless if you're an Anon, sorry lol)
> 
> The aforementioned Robert Downey Jr. meme is the "I'm Stuff" meme from various Sub-Reddits
> 
> First Mao Mao fic to psychically feature Chester? IDFK


End file.
